The Assignment
by Snappy Dresser
Summary: AN: Hey folks, MTR is one of my favorite films and I wrote this fic a while back. This is just a slightly smutty oneshot of the pairing Lewis & Wilbur. I know it's futuristic incest & slash, but it's a lot of people's tea. Don't like, don't read.


A/N: Hey folks, MTR is one of my favorite films and I wrote this fic a while back. This is just a slightly smutty one-shot of the pairing Lewis & Wilbur and it's meant to be set shortly after the film, but the levels of adolescence can vary to whatever tickles your fancy. Enjoy :D

P.S: Yes, I know it's futuristic incest, slash and minors, but you have to respect that it's quite a lot of people's cup of tea. If you don't like, you don't read. Flames shall only add to the Hellfire that consumes my domain.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Assignment

Sitting himself down at his desk, he nestled comfortably into the springy, exuberant chair before lifting the papers and sifting through them. The large mass of homework was then re-shuffled into a neat and tidy pile along side his stationary kit and then began the process of going through each individual paper until the entire load had diminished. Within two hours, Cornelius Robinson had completed all of his assignments and was now laying back proudly in his seat, polishing his glasses with a smooth cloth and an equally smooth smirk on his lips. Slinking back further into the chair, he took a deep breath and a look of accomplishment spread across his face, the corners of his mouth pushing up the soft skin of his rounded cheeks; lightly spattered with faun-colored freckles.

Cornelius never locked his door, he hadn't felt the necessity to. His parents always respected his privacy and appreciated his need for solitude in order to concentrate. The still silence clung to the atmosphere and held it tight within its grasp, choking it until every whisper was hushed, every movement was softened, the hand of the clock upon the wall was slowed to a small tick that sounded every so often; the silence reluctant to let each second go. His smile faultered. The room was like it often became; mercilessly quiet, unnecessarily large, unforgivingly lonesome. He began to regret slicing through his homework so hastily, there was still so much time left. The need for excitement, or even purpose, surged through his veins and arteries, spiraling through his web of nerves and pricking at the delicate skin on the back of his neck.

The sound of the door opening made him bolt upright and his awareness hightened. Wide eyes frantically attempted to work with his brain to depict what was happening, his conscience nagging in the back of his mind that it was just his parents breaking the unspoken rules of his privacy. His heart beat increased as that voice was silenced by the figure that did not resemble his mother or father. An adolescent Wilbur Robinson entered the room and Cornelius felt a sudden rush of excitement, like the ecstatic effect of a glucose overdose. Taking in the sight, he wanted to remember him at this stage, a small peak of what would come to pass. Wilbur was tall and slim, with the same cowlick and warm, brown eyes that he had inherited from his mother. Lewis could feel his heart welling up with joy. His conscience chided him to calm down. The boy acted on selfish impulse, when he saw an opportunity, he took it; what he wanted, whenever he wanted. It was that attitude that Cornelius found reluctantly admirable. He returned his attention towards the boy standing just inside his doorway.

Wilbur sauntered towards him casually with that infamous, slanted smirk; one eyebrow arched, a look of sheer smugness. Cornelius gave a knowing smile, warm and friendly, his heart gently slowing down to its calm, steady beat. Wilbur paused infront of him and his smirk softened.  
"Hey Lewis."

"Hey Wilbur."

The boys walked towards each other and shared a warm and comfortable embrace, Cornelius smiling at the feeling of intimacy and security of being called his original name, like close friends meeting each other after many years. He decided that for this night, his name would be Lewis as called to him by his old friends, Mildred, his teachers and Wilbur. Lewis brought his thoughts back to the fact that Wilbur was not in his own time again and although the reason behind that may be because of a silly whim, he may have come back to warn him of some catastrophic events that have yet to come. However, with Wilbur's cool stance, it would seem like it was the former reason, but Lewis felt the need to ask him anyway.  
"So, any particular reason why you're endangering the future by bringing the time-machine and yourself all the way back here?"

Releasing Lewis and smiling coyly at him, he said, "Yep, and for very good reason. I need help with an assignment."

Lewis felt his eyes roll at the typicality. "Well, that's a terrific reason, are you sure that Cornelius is going to be alright with this?"

"Absolutely not," Wilbur announced with a grin.

Lewis felt a juvenile laugh tickle inside his belly and let out a small chuckle. "So what's it all about?"

Wilbur's eyebrows slanted upward, looking sincerely helpless. "Oh, it's a real doozy. Of all the questions to answer, this one is tougher than tough. I have to find out roughly how long it takes for the male orgasm to occur after an erection is obtained and stimulated."

With raised brows and an incredulous face, Lewis asked, "Your teacher is making you find that out?"

Wilbur nodded.

"And you need my help to find out?" Lewis swallowed, a strange feeling of confused apprehension swelling inside his throat.

Wilbur bowed his head in a solemn nod before saying, "If you want me to go back and find out myself, I will."

Glancing at the clock high upon the wall of the room, Lewis thought about having to return to the desolate silence in the large, emptiness, making his spine tingle and his shoulder blades jutter slightly. Looking back at Wilbur, he took the opportunity.  
"No, it's fine. I'll help you find out."

Laying down on the single bed with his body as straight as a pole, Lewis watched Wilbur lay out the supplies needed for the task; a stop watch and a bottle of body lotion.

Conscience battled with jumbled, spinning thoughts; colliding with notions and emotions that ricocheted and intertwined with one another. Attraction was often hushed by the morals of society. A sub-concious voice gently quieted his conscience, reasoning that society shouldn't have an effect on what one thought and that as long as no damage was caused, any impulse could be fulfilled. He took measured, even breaths, trying to keep calm as he felt his shorts and underwear being pulled down his thighs. Even in his semi-relaxed state, his conscience managed to send a spark of information from the back of his mind and he couldn't help but feel alert once more. His door. His door was unlocked.

"Wilbur...Wilbur the door...it's unlocked. My parents don't really come in, but...please."

A single nod of understanding and the handsome teenager strided towards the door and turned the lock before returning to sit on the bed and prepare himself, starting the stop watch. Opening the bottle, he squeezed a generous amount of lotion onto this hands and slicked his palms and fingers.

Reaching out, he curled his hand around the boy's slightly turgid sex and stroked slowly until the length was completely rigid. He increased his pace until it was firm and steady, occasionally pushing his thumb up in between the lips of the head to slowly rub the sensitive bundle of nerves, Lewis unable to constrict the thoaty whimpers. The network of nerves pulsated throughout his body, akin to volts, causing his muscles to spasm and jerk; particularly his thighs which were no longer in their straight, rigid posture. His back arched, coming into closer contact with Wilbur's hand and the sparked nerves shot up his spinal chord, the pleasure almost unbearable. Wilbur vigorously stimulated the frenulum before stroking at an erratic pace, gaining a higher speed until he heard Lewis give a final cry, wholesome and hoarse.

Lewis lay still once more, panting and trying to come back to himself, Wilbur gently bending down to lap at the pearly string of semen on the boy's taught stomach. Curling up beside Wilbur, Lewis felt sleepy and relaxed. The comfortable appeasement made him yawn and smile as he looked up at Wilbur who was currently holding the stop watch.

"Six minutes and twenty four seconds," Wilbur said in a proud voice.

Lewis' tired smile widened and he rolled over onto his belly, propping himself up by his elbows. "Great, now you can complete your assignment."

"I sure can," Wilbur gave an ambiguous smile and cupped Lewis' face as he stroked along the jawline with his thumb affectionately. He then turned to gather his things and slowly walked towards the door, unlocking it.

"Thank you," he said, before strolling out.

"Your welcome!" Lewis managed to call out in his sleepy state.

As Wilbur turned to close the door, Lewis spotted a smile on his features. Not one of a sly and devious nature, nor ambiguity, but a genuine smile of happiness and something more. Something greater.

Rolling back over, Lewis faced the ceiling again. Relaxed and exhausted, he also felt a strange sensation of delight, it lifted his heart and made him sigh deeply. Pulling the covers over himself, he drifted off with that same warm smile on his face, feeling content and completed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
